Let Me Love You
by otaku-e
Summary: This story is about Yuuta in his third and final year and him falling in love, but not with Rina Takahashi. What happened between him and Rina? What is going on with the new girl? How will this romance affect him, his relationship with his friends, his relationship with his brother? Yuuta and O.C. Rated M for future situations... [comments, questions, reviews always welcome]
1. Chapter 1 - Group Work

**Chapter 1 – Group Work**

It was April, already one month into their third and final year.

The teacher walked into class with a big smile on his face. Students started to question their teacher's new appearance. It was rumored to be wary of him when he had a smile. That usually meant a new "bright idea" that wasn't always so great.

"All right all right," he began, grinning from ear to ear. "I just finished my International Master's program and had a great idea!"

The students groaned. "Now, now, I think this will be a fine idea. It's something I first heard about in American Graduate Programs. And now it's starting to catch on in Europe and Asia in Graduate Studies programs; it's not a bad idea to try it out on the young!"

The students looked skeptical. "I'm going to break you up into teams… they're called 'cohorts.' You will operate in this 'cohort' when assigned group work."

"Group?"

"Yup. Throughout your life you'll have to work with other people. And I'm not talking about student council, sports, clubs, the school festival… I mean, when it matters… when your grades depend on it, like in university… or when your paycheck depends on it… like at work."

The students moaned.

"And there's more," he beamed even more, if that was possible. This caused the students to cringe in fear. "Just like in the real world, you may not always be able to pick who you work with."

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Don't worry, I'm not assigning you to groups. But there are rules. Since this class has 30 students… you'll be in groups of three." The teacher turned to the board and began writing the rules.

"Rule 1: Must have one person you do not know. Basically, you can't be in a group with your best friends.

"Rule 2: Conversely, you can have one person you know.

"Rule 3: You must have at least one guy and one girl."

The teacher stepped back and looked at his writing, please. He looked at his watch. "Oh, and seeing as how we have an uneven amount of girl and guys, the first group to come to me for the exception gets it. Everyone else will have to fend for themselves. Oh, and you have 2 minutes, starting now."

Shun immediately looked at Yuuta who smiled and then stared out the window…or rather, towards Rina Takahashi. She turned her head, looked at him, blushed, turned away, and then smiled.

_Why does she always do that? Why doesn't she ever smile _at_ me?_

"Pssst…Yuuta…" Shun whispered urgently.

Yuuta looked back at Shun who was pointing at the seat in front of him. Yuuta looked toward Rina again, but saw her friend dragging a boy toward their desks. _She'll never initiate will she? _Annoyed, he looked back at Shun and nodded.

[poking]

"Um…excuse me…" Shun said in his sing songy way.

She turned around and smiled.

"Um… Akemi, do you want to be in our group," he asked almost embarrassed as he pointed at Yuuta.

She bit her lip as she looked down… "Um…I…"

"THIRTY SECONDS!"

"Please!" Shun pleaded looking around at the groups missing a 3rd. He didn't mind getting paired up with a girl he didn't really know, but he would rather it not be a complete stranger. At least Akemi seemed nice and polite. She also made good grades.

"Okay."

Shun quickly wrote down her name on a piece of paper and held it up for the teacher to collect as he walked past.

"Shun, Yuuta, can I talk to you during break about this?"

But before she could respond, the teacher broke up the chatter to discuss the first group project.

* * *

[bell ringing]

Instinctively, Shun and Yuuta got up to run out of class and meet up with the rest of the group for lunch on the roof top.

"Yuu-" she called, but Yuuta quickly slipped out of the room. "Err… Shun?"

"Hrm?"

"Umm…about the group…"

"Oh, we're going to have lunch, why don't you come with us?" Akemi hesitated. "Oh, you're having lunch with your friends?"

"I… um…"

"Hrm?" He said, smiling.

"Umm…okay…" she grabbed her bento. "Are you sure it's okay?"

Shun smiled, "Of course it is. We'll be working together right?"

* * *

"What you brought another person to our lunch?" Kaname added, already irritated from his class this morning.

"Kaname! Why do you have to be so mea?" Shun looked over his shoulder at Akemi, "It's okay, really." Misunderstanding her hesitation to be discomfort around boys (and not Kaname's comment), he added "See, there's another girl here."

Akemi sat beside Shun but he was instantly absorbed into conversation with Mary. Chizuru, being jealous, kept poking Mary while she talked to Shun. And Kaname, irritated with the noise, hit Chizuru and told him to stop being such a chatty monkey.

Akemi took it in, and then turned to Yuuta. _Oh, his hair looks different. _"Umm, Yuuta…about the group. I wanted to let you know that it might be a bit difficult to coordinate."

He didn't turn to address her. Instead, he just kept eating with a bland expression on his face.

"Umm. Is that okay?" She was starting to feel very uncomfortable with the silence.

Somehow, still irritated, Kaname spoke up. "You're wasting your time. You should just eat your food."

Akemi felt hurt and the hurt she felt when she first walked on the rooftop was slowly starting to turn into irritation. She hadn't eaten, Shun didn't even address her, and now Yuuta was acting like he didn't even know her. "About the group…" she tried again, voice slightly raised.

Finally he looked at her, his parted hair falling in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Her confused expression was too obvious for anyone to miss.

"Oh, umm, sorry Akemi. This is Yuuki," Shun explained. Akemi finally had Shun's attention and began trying to explain her situation. Just then, Yuuta walked in.

"Oi! Oi!" Chizuru piped up. Yuuki instantly pulled Yuuta's jacket, forcing him to sit between Kaname and Yuuki. Chizuru leaned forward, "So, were you with Takahashi-chan?" Yuuta gave a non-committal shrug as he started eating his bento.

"Are things getting better," Kaname asked.

Yuuta was about to say something when Chizuru addressed Akemi, "They used to go out!" Chizuru poked her with his chop stick. "Huh? I'm sorry, what," she said, breaking away from her conversation with Shun.

"Are you doing a group project too," Yuuta loudly asks Kaname.

The friends begin discussing group projects (in general) when Shun, finally, returns the conversation back to Akemi. (Or at least the applicable parties.) "I'm sorry, you were saying you needed to tell Yuuta and I something?"

Akemi nodded, relived that this would all be over soon. "My weekends are almost always unavailable. So most group work will need to be done during the week."

"What, do you work long hours or something," Chizuru asked.

Akemi nodded. "Yes, I have a part time job."

Chizuru laughed, "Shouldn't a girl like you be focusing on studies. You know this is our final year in high school. We need to get into a good college. You should be focusing on getting good grades for university entrance exams."

"Are you stupid," Kaname said without looking up from his food. "She's in the top 10 of our graduating class."

"Huh? You know," she asked shocked.

"Oh, Kaname-kun is in the student council."

"Where do you work," Mary asked, finally speaking to Akemi. (She was a little jealous that Shun and Akemi would be working together.)

Akemi smiled and imply said "It's a secret."

Of course, this caused the group to wonder. Most of them (mainly Chizuru) got the wrong idea. While they pondered aloud, Akemi took the opportunity to eat the rest of her lunch. _The bell should be ringing soon. I can finally get out of here…_

"How much do you work?" Chizuru said, trying to get more information out of her to see if his theory was right.

"About twenty four hours Friday to Sunday."

"Why," Mary asked.

Akemi looks uncomfortable at the questioning. Shun, being one of the most aware of the group, scolded them. "You guys! You just met her and you're asking her such personal things."

"But why should a high school student have to work that much!" Chizuru retorted.

Akemi noticed that this was going to start another argument within the group. "Tuition," she blurted out without really thinking.

"Isn't that what parents are for," Kaname asked carelessly.

"Are you saving up for something," Mary asked, hoping to help.

Akemi's face went red as her breathing became slightly labored.

[thwack]

"Look, Yuuki, it stuck," Yuuta said, pointing across from him to Chizuru. "These types of food stick easily."

"Why did you throw food at me!?"

Akemi's breathing went back to normal, thankful that this group seemed to be easily distracted.

* * *

The bell signaling the end of the day finally rang. Most students nearly cheered in joy, completely over the incessant talk of cohort and adult life. Shun saw Akemi slip out of her seat quickly to pack up.

"Umm, Akemi…"

She turned and smiled. "Yes Shun?"

"Do you think we should exchange numbers? You know, to help us coordinate better," he asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Oh, that is a good idea…but I forgot my cell phone at home today. Would you mind writing it down on this?"

Turning away from watching Rina, Yuuta waits as Shun finishes writing his information. "What if you lose the paper?"

"Oh, that won't happen. It can't. I just moved so I won't be able to figure out how to get home. And I can't call for help since I forgot my phone."

Yuuta looked at Shun – _Are you sure she can be trusted? She seems like a clumsy girl._

_Yuuuuttaa… _Shun's eyes seem to plead as he hands Yuuta the paper.

Yuuta write his information down, and then flipped the page over, curious about what was written. Yuuta was slightly shocked looking at the map, but shrugged and scribbled something down quickly and handed it back to Akemi.

"Thanks for being so understanding about my schedule."

"Sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she bowed quickly as she slipped out the door.

"H…hi, Yuuta."

He turned and saw Rina standing near him. "Hi."

"A…are you in group with Akemi," she asked, avoiding eye contact, words nearly faded by the end.

He nodded. "Yours?"

"Oh a friend of mine and a boy she likes." Her eyes went wide and her hands flew over her mouth. "I mean…"

_It must be nice_. He thought as he watched Rina's friend and her crush talk.

He thought back to last year, when Rina suggested they break up because she didn't want to push her feelings onto him. But they still spoke. He would approach her, speak with her, he even looked for her occasionally during breaks. But she still … not avoided him … but didn't seem to try much. Last year she cried when she heard her friends talking about her behind her back. Rina and Yuuta spent the afternoon talking about how changing a little bit over time was good. How it could bring people together. With her friends, Rina made progress, but with Yuuta, they weren't much closer than they were last year.

He liked her, but she never seemed to reciprocate or initiate. If she was, the progress was miniscule. It was frustrating. He thought about talking to Yuuki, but without even asking Yuuki said he should move on. _Actually he said something like, "You can't change the direction of the sun or make it move any faster no matter how hard you pull. But if you keep trying to force it to change, you'll miss other things happening around you."_ _I think he was reading Animeja …_

Yuuki wanted to talk to Shun, but he was completely oblivious to Mary's feelings for him. Chizuru, while he admitted his feelings for Mary, he didn't trust to keep quiet. And Kaname was completely clueless about Hisako's feelings.

Yes, Yuuki cared for Rina, but maybe that's all it was now. Fondness for someone you had feelings for rather than feelings for that person. _Who knows? _

"Umm…well bye," Rina waved as she left to meet her friend.

"Yuuta, are you ready for the tea ceremony club?" Shun looked at his watch, "You guys seemed like you were talking a lot."

"Hrm?" He shrugged. Honestly, he was thinking so much about him and Rina that he forgot to listen to what she was saying.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bullying

**Chapter 2 – Bullying**

Yuuta was walking home as he closed his eyes to enjoy the cool breeze. _It always feels the best when you're walking into the wind_.

"Tsk!"

He opened his eyes and saw a girl about a block ahead struggling. She seemed to be balancing packages in one arm looking for something in her pockets with the other. Yuuta saw something fall as another breeze crept up.

"Oh no you don't!" She stepped on something.

_Is that Akemi? Talking to herself?_

Yuuta jogged up to grab a piece of paper missed and paused slightly at something he saw written. Very swiftly, he stuffed it in his pocket as he ran up to help Akemi.

"Here," he said as he bent over holding the paper down. "You can move your foot, I have it."

"Oh Yuuta!" she looked down to her right. "What are you doing here?"

He held up the map she had dropped. "I live here," his finger tapping the edit he made in class just hours before. "Let's switch," he offered, handing her the map.

"Oh, I can-"

"It's okay."

She nodded in response and they traded: boxes for the map. But instead of walking, she just stood there, turning the map around.

_She must not be good with directions._ Waiting, he read her package markings. _Tea bowls?_

[sighing]

"No, turn it to the left... yeah..."

"Okay." She was silent once again.

_I guess she really is bad with maps._"We're over here, on the line to the right. So, you'll literally be walking straight down this way. Your house is here, on the second left."

"Oh," she smiled brightly. "Thanks so much! I would have been here for a while trying to figure that out." She reached for the boxes.

"I can carry it to your street."

"But won't that be past your house?"

Yuuta laughed, "No, I'm the third turn." He nodded toward the map. "You're not good with directions, are you?"

She laughed, a little embarrassed, "No, not at first."

They walked in silence, but for some reason, it made Yuuta a little uncomfortable. Looking for small talk, he asked "So, these are tea bowls?"

"Yes. I'm picking them up for the tea ceremony club at school. The Sensei's family are family friends. So I said I'd pick them up and bring them in."

"That far out?" he asked, recalling the address on the lid.

"Oh, I was out there anyway picking up my paycheck. I forgot it last week but needed to deposit it as soon as possible."

"For tuition," he asked, uncharacteristically chatty.

She nodded as they turned on her street.

He almost laughed out loud, nearly dropping the boxes, "Is...is your house the one with the balloons." (It looked like a child's birthday party.)

Her face flushed from embarrassment. "Umm, I think my brother is afraid I'd get lost...New house and all..." she fished for her keys. "I can take the bowls." She quickly slipped her arms between Yuuta's, her chest brushing against him as she maneuvered to secure her hold on the packages. "Thanks Yuuta." she said quickly, still flustered with embarrassment from the balloons.

Although she seemed clueless to their physical contact, Yuuta was not and quickly turned to leave without saying goodbye. Once around the corner he remembered the paper he had taken and pulled it out.

Don't think you're special because Yuuta is in your group and you had lunch with him!  
-Takahashi

_Well...that's childish... that's not even Rina's handwriting..._He stuffed the note in his pocket as he rounded the next block towards his house.

* * *

The next few weeks, there seemed to be a pattern. Every time they talked about studying together, there would be a note. As they were leaving for home, we would see Akemi open her shoe locker, pause, and stuff a paper in her pocket. Never once did she toss them in the trash. He didn't know what it said and didn't ask her about it… but today, she missed her pocket and it fell to the ground.

Yuuta waited until she left before walking over.

YOU FAT UGLY COW

Yuuta sighed and slipped it into his pocket.

"Ready to go home," Yuuki came up with the group.

Yuuta nodded. "Shun, what is that?"

"Oh, they're books Akemi reserved at the library. But she's working this weekend, so I said that I'd read them since she went through the trouble of finding them. She even made an outline and everything."

"I didn't realize…"

"She feels really bad about not being able to get together to work as an actual group, so she's trying to do more work. I was thinking…maybe we can get together during the week, after school. We can meet at my house."

Yuuki answered this time, "Didn't you say that she lives near us. You should just do it at ours."

"What does it matter," Kaname added, "Just rotate houses. Shouldn't you be nearly done with the work anyway. It is due before summer break and it's May already."

* * *

Apparently, Shun had coordinated everything that night. The next week they would be going over to Yuuta's house and start working on a plan to make sure they don't fall behind.

Unfortunately, Shun's eldest sister made a surprise appearance bringing her daughter and husband.

"I'm sorry, my brother and older sister have been texting all day to make sure I come home."

"Its okay, Shun. You did so much already," Akemi tried making him feel better.

"But I set this all up…"

Yuuta placed his hand on Shun's shoulder. "It's okay. We can work on it ourselves. Like Akemi said, you did enough already."

"Umm, if you're sure you don't mind…"

Yuuta nodded and Akemi smiled. "We'll be okay."

Yuuta pointed at Akemi, "She is smarter than the both of us."

Akemi's face went red as she held up her hands in protest. "No, it's not that. I just work a lot…"

"…harder than we do…"

"No really…"

Shun smiled. It was nice seeing Yuuta interact with someone else other than Mary and Rina.

* * *

_Ah, there he is! _Rina thought excitedly. _I can ask him if he wants to go out this weekend._

"Go on Rina!" her friends pushed her forward.

"Ask him, ask him!"

"N…not so loud…" she reddened and ran behind the lockers again.

"Oi, Rina, hurry up, he's got his shoes on…" another friend whispered back.

Rina gulped and clutched her bag with both hands as she rounded the corner.

[gasp]

The blood drained from her face. Yuuki was closing _her_ locker.

"Shall we go?"

The girl was stood as she finished putting on her shoe. "Oh, you closed my locker."

"The other day you hit your head on it, didn't you," his finger gently touched the cut on her cheek.

Her face flushed slightly at the contact. "My brother always said I'm clumsy."

They started walking away before Rina had a chance to react from the shock.

"Rina what are you do—Is that Akemi?"

"What are they doing together?!"

Rina backed up into her friends… "Oh, they're going to study together. The group report…"

"Why didn't you just walk up and ask! Let her know that he's your man?"

"He's not! I mean… I dumped him last year…"

Her friends consoled Rina as they started to head home. How Rina was prettier, how Akemi was fat and ugly*, how it was just convenience that she was in Yuuta's group. .. she was weird, didn't seem to have any friends, etc, etcetc.

* * *

The next day, they ate on the rooftop.

"Where's Akemi?" Chizuru asked.

"She's doing homework in the classroom. She's got to work tonight, so she wanted to finish her homework," Shun explained.

"So, what was it like having her over your house? Eh? Eh?"

"Huh?"

"Aww come one! You had a girl at your house… all alone…"

"I wasn't alone." (Yuuta was there and so was his mom.)

"…in your room…"

"We were in the living room."

"…all close to each other…"

"We sat across from each other."

"…making excuses to touch each other…"

[smack]

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR HIM MONKEY! STOP MAKING STUFF UP!" Kaname smacked Chizuru's head.

"Well someone's gotta have a relationship! We're in our senior year and you're not making any progress with Hisako!"

"DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS!"

They boys continued arguing about relationships during lunch.

* * *

[Final bell ringing]

"Yuuta…"

"Hey Rina."

"Umm…are you heading home?"

"Yeah."

She looked at him expectantly.

"Did you want to talk, we can walk to the station together."

Her smile brightened. "I'll go get my bag."

They went to Yuuta's locker first, and then to Rina's. She was in the middle of asking him to the movies this weekend then they heard a yell. Yuuki, not one for getting involved, just kept talking to Rina as if nothing happened, until he heard Shun.

"Akemi! What happened?"

Yuuta's head jerked up and he ran around the lockers, leaving Rina mid-sentence.

Akemi was on the floor, sobbing, her leg shaking as Shun held her and Kaname attempted to take off her shoe.

Yuuta ran over as Akemi grabbed Shun, crying in pain.

"There's blood," Kaname looked at her foot questioningly.

Yuuta reached over and grabbed the shoe from Kaname. Nothing looked out of the ordinary on the outside. He tilted the opening towards the light, still nothing looked awkward. Slowly, he reached his hand inside. Something sharp pricked his finger. _Nails? Tacks? _The toe box of the shoe was lined with something sharp.

"I'm sorry, Akemi, I'm going to have to take off your sock," Kaname said, blushing slightly as he reached for the edge of her stocking.

"It's better to take it off so we can get a good look, it ripped," Shun explained, stroking her hair.

Yuuki pulled out a handkerchief for Kaname to wrap her injured foot in. Yuuki heard the shoe fall to the ground. He picked it up and saw his brother pushing his way through the crowd that was forming.

Yuuta rabbed Rina by the wrist and pulled her outside behind a building.

"What is going on?"

"What?"

"You know what happened didn't you?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

Yuuta stepped closer, anger on his face. Slightly scared, Rina backed up into the wall.

"I know your friends have been bullying her."

Shocked and guilt washed over Rina.

"It…it wasn't me…"

"But you knew?"

"I…I didn't…"

"You. Knew."

Rina started crying.

Disappointed and upset that _this_ was the girl he had feelings for, he backed up. _There's no point in getting mad at a girl._ He turned to leave.

"I didn't do anything."

"Exactly."

Yuuta neared the corner when she called out, "Yuuta!"

He stopped.

"I like you. I like you so much. I haven't stopped liking you. I love you!"

"I'm sorry, I can't accept you're feelings Takahashi," he said as he rounded the corner, never looking back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I imagined Akemi to look something like this:  
Medium length (past shoulders), slightly wavy hair.  
Dark dark brown to black  
No bangs, parted to the side.  
Her nails are kept short.  
She barely wears makeup.  
Her hair is almost always down.

I imagine her height to be slightly Yuuta's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3 - Prince Charming Confused

**Chapter 3 – Prince Charming Confused**

[in the infirmary]

"Really, I'll be okay. It was just the initial shock, really," she said, attempting to pull her leg away from Kaname.

"We at least have to clean it up so it doesn't get infected. I'm almost done."

"Ugh…" she folded in half from the embarrassment of it all. _Bawling like a baby in front of everyone._ _How much of the school saw me? And where is my shoe? And my locker is open still! _(It's not, Chizuru closed it.)

"Are you still in pain," Shun asked, concerned.

"I think she's embarrassed…" Chizuru said, bending over looking at her downward turned face.

"Are you going to be able to walk home," Kaname asked as he washed his hands.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm okay, really."

"You need shoes," Yuuki said passively.

"Umm…I'm sure if I wrap my feet, I'll be able to make it home okay," she smiled despite the lack of joy she felt.

-.-.-

"I'm home… "

"Welcome home Kazu-nii-kun," Akemi called from around the corner.

"Huh?" He looked down and only saw one pair of shoes… his own. Kazuma walked into the living room and saw Akemi sitting at her desk, legs propped up on her computer towers.

"Nii-nii isn't home yet," she said without turning.

"Where are your shoes," he asked, looking for a drink in the kitchen.

"How was work?"

He eyed her back as he drank his canned coffee. _Something's off. This isn't how she normally greets me._ He gulped down the last of the drink and threw it in the trash. "WHAT IS THIS?"

_Ah! I forgot to take out the trash!_ "Um… it's nothing…"

Kazuma stormed over, pulled her chair from her desk and spun her around and started inspecting her from head to toe…

"Don't be so familiar!" She slapped his hands away as he turned her head this way and that searching for the source of injury.

"What do you mean 'familiar'! I changed your diapers!" He turned her hands over and realized she was pushing him away with her left leg despite the fact she was right handed. He grabbed her right calf and then gently placed a hand around her ankle and knelt down before her.

"Stop!"

"What happened to your toes?!"

She finally pulled back her leg. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing."

[silence]

"Don't make me call Shouta."

Akemi reached for Kazuma. "No! He'll freak out!"

"Like I'm not?"

Akemi cringed. Tell one brother or another, it's bad either way. "I stepped on a box of tacks."

"On your toes?"

Akemi nodded with her eyes closed.

"Did someone stick tacks in your shoes?"

Akemi opened her eyes in shock, "How did you…"

"I am a lawyer you know." _Not that your lies are great or anything._

Akemi looked down.

"What happened," he said more gently. Patting her head as he knelt in front of her.

"I…I guess I'm not liked by some people…"

Kazuma took her foot again to inspect the damage. It must have bled a lot initially, but it looked fine now. Puncture marks decorated her toes like polka dots. "Some people or some girls?"

Akemi shrugged.

"Is it those boys that keep coming over to study?"

Akemi shook her head no.

"Is it related to those boys who keep coming over to study?"

Akemi hesitated just before shaking her head.

"Is it related Shun?"

"No."

"Is it related to Yuuta?"

"No!"

_You're a terrible liar._ "Right, so some girls like Yuuta and they didn't like you spending time with him?"

Akemi sighed. She was beaten and she knew it. How could she lie to a lawyer anyway? It was his job to find the truth in facts, to see lies and what drove them. She was never good at lying to Kazu-nii-kun anyway. "I think … Look, don't tell Nii-nii."

"I won't," he said, properly seated on the floor.

"I think this group work thing bothered Yuuta's ex and her friends were just trying to protect her."

Kazuma smiled. _Always trying to think best of other people, no matter what_. "So they bullied you?"

"Well, not directly. This was the first time it wasn't a note."

"And the others?"

"Letters."

"Where are they?"

"I burned them in the incinerator behind school."

Kazuma nodded. "And your shoes?"

"I think the guys threw them out?"

"The guys?"

"Shun and Yuuta's friends. They came running when I cried. Well Shun did, and then the rest came over. Kaname treated me and everyone else helped me one way or another."

"How did you get home?"

"Yuuki helped me. Kaname bandaged my foot and found me slippers in the infirmary."

"Yuuki?"

"Yuuta's twin."

"Oh that's right."

[beeping]

Kazuma looked at his phone. "Shouta got pulled into an extended shift. He won't be back until later on tonight." He got up. "I should get you some new shoes."

"That's not really necessary. This is my last year."

"Your brother is in residency, you don't think he'll notice something like your school shoes missing?"

Akemi sighed. Something else she didn't think of. But she didn't really have the money to afford new shoes. _I should have asked them to keep my shoes. I could've salvaged them… _"Where are you going?"

Kazuma looked at her funny. "To get you shoes. It should be easy enough to find loafers for cheap. Your shoe size is pretty common…. Aww, Mii, don't look like that. It's okay. Let others take care of you okay?" He ruffled her hair before heading out. Just before he walked out the door, he called to her, "I'll be back –" There was a bag on the steps. It was rather large. He picked it up, shook it, and then smiled. "I'm back!"

She hobbled around the corner, "Did you even leave?"

Kazuma was swinging the bag on his finger. "The shoe fairy came and visited."

Akemi laughed and took the bag from him. "You're going to have to get used to walking normally if you don't Shouta to notice."

She nodded, "Okay, just…tomorrow… not right now." She sat down on the couch and pulled out the box. "How did you—" There was a card that simply said "Sorry."

"Hrm?"

The handwriting didn't match any of the notes she's received thus far. So it definitely wasn't the girls that had been bullying her. It didn't match Shun's, who did most of the writing (next to her), when they did group work… _Yuuta…_

She opened the box. Insider were black loafers, better quality than her previous pair, in her exact size.

"Oooh, shiny…"

Akemi looked up at Kazuma, who was standing over her shoulder.

"Oooh, red…" he said as she looked at her face.

Akemi flushed even more.

Kazuma laughed. _Oh to be in high school again. _"Try them on!"

"It's okay. They'll fit," she said, flustered as she stuffed them into the box.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Akemi looked up, embarrassed that she was caught feeling around her shoe with a chopstick. Having inspected her shoe, she quickly slipped them on. They were much more comfortable than her last pair. These even had arch support. They pretty much felt like clouds to walk on. "Okay."

Yuuta and Akemi left together to meet with the rest of the group at the gate.

"You know, you don't have to…"

"I don't mind."

"But Yuuki…"

"It was actually his recommendation."

"It's okay now—"

Yuuta grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. "I. Want. To."

Akemi flushed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Yuuta shook his head. "I'm not angry, I just…You don't really like relying on people, do you?" His hand slipped from her wrist to her fingers.

Akemi shook her head. "It's different, that's all." She looked down, avoiding him.

"Let's go," he squeezed her hand and started to resume their walk towards the main gate.

* * *

They walked most of the way home holding hands. Akemi's face was bright read the whole time. Yuuta acted as if it were natural. No one really mentioned it and would look to Yuuki occasionally for some sort of interpretation. To their dismay, Yuuki had none.

By this time, it was just the three of them walking home when someone called out, "Mii!"

Akemi snatched her hand away from Yuuta's. "Nii-nii?"

Shouta started laughing hysterically.

"Stop laughing!"

"You look like you were caught doing something wrong!" Shouta bent over laughing.

"Yuuki, this is Akemi's older brother, Shouta." Yuuki and Yuuta bowed in greeting.

"Wow, you really are identical…" Shouta stepped closer trying to tell the two apart. "So, which one of you was holding my baby sister's hand?"

[smack]

"Shut up Nii-nii!"

Shouta laughed. "Okay, okay." He looked at his sister and noticed she was looking at the one on the right. "Well Prince Charming, I'll be taking her home…"

"WE LIVE IN THE SAME DIRECTION!"

"HAHAHAH, aren't you flustered… go on, go on…" he pushed her towards Yuuta. "Hold hands, I'll pretend I don't know you."

She was red and almost in tears from embarrassment. She threw her bag at Shouta. "I hate you!"

"She ran off," Yuuki said blandly.

[sighing]

"Maybe I went a little too far…" Shouta scratched the back of his head.

"I'm leaving," Yuuki said, already walking away.

Yuuta and Shouta were left alone. "So, are you dating my sister," he asked Yuuta, tone quite serious this time.

"No," he replied honestly, and resumed walking, jogging a bit to catch up with his brother.

"Tsk. What's up with that?" Shouta picked up Akemi's bag and walked home, pondering what to say to her.

* * *

Yuuki looked up as his brother walked in the bedroom. "So, do you like her?"

"What are you talking about."

"Akemi."

Yuuta didn't respond but kept organizing his books.

"You held her hand most of the way home."

Still silence.

"Do you pity her then?"

"No."

Yuuki got up and sat beside his brother, leaning his head on his shoulder like he normally does.

"Do you like her?"

Yuuta sighed. "I'm not sure."

"You've been walking home with her every day."

"You told me I should."

"It is partially your fault," Yuuki retorted, slightly irritated. "You knew they were leaving those notes and you waited too long to confront anyone."

"You're right."

"Then are you doing this out of guilt?"

"No." It was Yuuta's turn to be irritated. "What does it matter?"

"We're brothers."

"I know."

"You don't know much about her."

"What do you want to know?"

They sat in silence, both unsure of what to say next.

"I'm going to bed. Good night Yuuki," he climbed up to his bunk.

They had been working on the group project for two months now. The presentations would begin in June. In the time they had spent together, he hadn't learned _that_ much about her. She never spoke about her parents. She lived around the corner, had two brothers… one was a lawyer that worked at the same company as his father* and the other was a medical student/doctor… in training… or something (In truth, he didn't pay too much attention.)

He never saw her room while they were over. They stayed in the living room, which was more like a male-bachelor command station. Two tvs (one hooked up to various gaming systems, the other for television) and three desks (one for each of them).

She seemed to have no pets, she worked a lot but didn't know where or what, but she did cook quite a bit.

But what did she like doing when she wasn't working. What were her hobbies, did she like music, reading?

"Yuuta," his brother called in the darkness. "I don't mind if you like her. I just would like to understand why."

[silence]

"I can tell this is different from last year."

"It is."

"So?" Yuuki prodded, not wanting to let it end without understanding. He remembered when he started dating Rina… he never told anyone. Then before they knew it they were broken up, but spending even more time together. Yuuta always told Yuuki everything, but the whole thing with Rina caught him by surprise. Even when they were "talking" like they were still dating, Yuuta didn't divulge much.

Sure, he didn't tell him about Kayo until afterwards. But he didn't want things to be like that. So, for himself, Yuuki resolved to be more open. He wasn't expecting for Yuuta to show interest in someone else.

"She's interesting."

[silence]

"In the way that she's mysterious," Yuuta continued. "She's friendly and happy. But, you can tell how she's feeling without her saying anything. She's comfortable with herself – not overly apologetic or overly shy like most girls are."

"Could that be … because she's living with guys?"

"Then that would mean Shun should be really unaware of… oh… I guess it could be…"

"You really like her don't you?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm assuming that the Asaba's live either in corporate provided housing or somewhere close to the dad's company. With that, Yuuta's assuming they live close by because his father and Kazuma work for the same company.

Also, if you were wondering, Yuuta got her shoe size when he looked at her shoe to see what was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4 - Kiss Heard Around the World

**Chapter 4 – Kiss heard round the world**

It seemed that everything about the bullying was gone. Replacing it was awkwardness between him and Rina and rumors that him and Akemi were dating. But, it was time for presentations so no one really took notice of the changes.

Rina stammered through her presentation, flustered that this was her first time talking to Yuuta since her second confession. However, Rina is so painfully shy that she avoided talking to Yuuta since the whole shoe incident. Her friends made her, for the first time, their sole focus of attention and she didn't know how to balance the two. She resigned herself to the fact that her feelings with Yuuta would be one sided, but was terrified that he might be looking at her.

Akemi, on the other hand, performed eloquently, like she was used to presentations. She never looked at notes. She knew when to change the slides, what was on each slide without ever turning. Yuuta only realized that she was nervous because she was shaking like a leaf when she sat back down.

It took a week for the presentations to be fully finished and they went straight into exams.

"We should do a goukon to kick off the summer," someone called out at the sound of the bell. Excited chatter erupted as people discussed times and places.

"What are you doing this summer, Akemi?"

"Oh, I'm working. What about you, Shun?"

"Nothing in particular… Are you taking on more hours?"

Akemi shook her head. "At my first job, I can only be part time since I'm in school. So I found a second part time job I can work during the week."

"Where," Yuuta asked, slightly upset.

"Umm.. a restaurant."

"Is tuition that expensive?"

"Oh, no, but it'll be my last chance to make a lot of money before the New Year… and I'd like to help out at home if possible."

Shun smiled, wanting very much to hug her for her hard work. He wasn't entirely sure of her situation, but he knew that it must be very hard if she has to work as much as she did.

-.-.-

"Are you ready?"

Akemi put her chopstick back in her locker and slipped on the shoes. "Yeah."

"What are your hours?"

"Hrm?"

"Your new job… at the restaurant," he asked, looking straight ahead.

"Oh, I'm working nights."

"Is that safe?"

"Huh?"

Yuuta's eyes slid to her, "You know, being a girl, coming home late."

"I'll be okay."

"Akkkkeeemmmiiiii," someone called from the front gate.

Akemi looked up and smiled, the biggest smile anyone in the group has ever seen. The group looked to where Akemi was running. There was a guy and a girl, the girl was in another school's uniform, waiting for Akemi with her arms open.

"Mao!"

They guys watched as the girls squealed. The guy patted Akemi on the head and she punched him playfully.

"Akemi, who are those guys watching you?"

Akemi looked over her shoulder. "Oh, they're friends. Let me introduce you." Akemi held Mao's hand, who held the boy's hand and walked over. "Guys, this is my best friend Mao, and her boyfriend, Ryosuke."

The guys were taken aback, Mao was busy embracing Akemi from behind. Burying her face in her hair, sniffing Akemi. "I haven't seen you since school started and the first thing you do is take me to see other guys," she pouted.

"Hey!" Ryosuke tried pulling Mao off of Akemi. "You're supposed to be hugging me, " he playfully scolded.

Akemi ended up spun around, her back to the guys, while Mao held her (they're face to face now) and looked over her shoulder at them. "So, you must be Shun?"

"Eh, how did you know?"

"Akemi talks about you."

Mao went off naming everyone in the group. Mary being the most obvious as she was the only girl. She paused when she got to the twins. "One of you is Yuuta and the other is Yuuki…"

"Hey," Ryosuke called again. "My next class will be starting soon. I need to get going."

"Aww!" Mao pouted, hugging Akemi tighter, "Akemi, let me spend the night!"

"Oh, Mao, I'm sorry. I have work."

"I hate your work!"

Akemi patted Mao on the head, "I know I'm sorry. I haven't been a good friend."

Mao pulled back and held Akemi by the shoulders, tears nearly in her eyes. "No, it's my fault. If I was here you wouldn't have gotten bullied."

"Hey, don't be so dramatic," Ryosuke said, smacking Mao on the head, shocking the rest of the group. Ryosuke looked at Akemi apologetically, "I really have to get going…"

"It's okay. Thanks for coming to see me." Mao and Ryosuke sandwiched Akemi between kisses on the cheek. Akemi laughed like a little child being kissed by parents.

"Make time or me okay," Mao said, holding Akemi's hands.

"Us…make time for _us_," Ryosuke corrected.

"I will," she said as Mao was practically dragged away and thrown into a car.

After the car drove out of sight, Akemi turned around, still shining from the encounter.

"What… the heck… was that," Kaname asked, nearly exhausted.

"I'm sorry, those were my friends… Ryo and Mao…" Akemi said, although they were already introduced.

"Do you know them from childhood," Mary said, trotting along the group as they _finally_ left school.

"Mao and I met in middle school and were best friends instantly, but we ended up going to different high schools. Ryo is older than us. He was dating Mao when I met her. He's a university student. They're both very energetic."

"Dating since middle school!?" Chizuru asked, shocked.

"It happens you know, you're just completely unlucky in love," Kaname quipped.

"Isn't it random," Yuuta asked.

"Umm… no not so much. It was more weird that we haven't seen each other for so long, it's just become so much harder to do so. I'm working so much and she's studying really hard to get into the same university as Ryo. Other than that, she tries to see him as much as possible, but he's nearly done with university, so he needs to focus on getting a job."

"Sounds complicated," Yuuki said as they waited at an intersection.

Akemi looked down, seemingly saddened, "Yeah, I guess…"

"WAAAHHHHHH" Chizuru whined, "I want a girlfriend! They're practically married!"

"Who would date a chatty monkey like, you" Kaname said, adjusting his glasses.

"His time will come, everyone's will," Shun said, pushing Kaname along as they crossed the street.

Yuuta looked up, realizing that Akemi wasn't with them. Akemi looked up and started to cross, but the warning signal was going off. Yuuta ran back, using his body to push her back to the curb. Akemi grabbed onto his shirt to keep from falling over. "Are you okay," he asked Akemi. She nodded into his shirt.

"Yuuta…" his brother called from across the street. _Ahh… we should probably leave them alone… _He thought and turned urging the others to continue on.

By the time Yuuta looked back, his brother was gone as was the rest of the group. His attention was brought back to Akemi when she backed up from him. "You spaced out."

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking," she smiled nervously.

They waited on the curb for the light to change again. This time, Yuuta held Akemi's hand as they crossed the street. The walked back home in silence. Akemi slightly behind Yuuta, staring at their hands.

_Why… he's always holding my hand… he probably thinks he has to because of everything that happened with Rina… I don't even know if they talk anymore. He probably thinks I'm a burden… Ever since the shoe thing... OH NO! I haven't even properly thanked him for the shoes!_

"Yuuta…"

He closed his eyes when she called him. _That sounds nice._

"Thank you… for the shoes. I just realized I never thanked you."

He turned to face her, still holding her hand. "It's okay, I never put my name on it."

"But I knew it was you, and it's been a month already…"

He stopped walking, stepping closer. "It's okay."

Her face flushed even more. Her heart beat so hard she could hear it pounding in her ears. "Why?"

"Hrm?"

"I noticed that Rina never talks to you anymore…"

"Takahashi and I are done."

She looked up at Yuuta. She never heard him call her by anything other than her first name. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It is."

Yuuta squeezed her hand. "Why are you asking?"

She turned her head, embarrassed by what she was going to say, but needing to know the answer … "It's just… you're always walking me home… and holding my hand… and…" she took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "I want to understand why."

"Is it not obvious?"

"No, not unless you say it."

"Don't actions speak louder than words?" This took her off guard. "What do you think my actions are saying?"

She looked at him, still shocked, "I was trying to sort out the difference between you and my brothers the other night. I was talking to Mao about it, which is probably why she came today."

This took Yuuta by surprise. He knew her brothers were older than her… at least by 5 years since they were already out of college and working… She was right. He hadn't done anything different than what an older brother would do… walking her home, carrying her bag occasionally, holding her hand…

He looked at her, she was still talking and was now avoiding eye contact.

He squeezed her hand again, "Akemi…"

As soon as she turned, he leaned in, nudged her nose to make her tilt upward, and kissed her. It was a closed mouth kiss but she felt like they were standing there forever.

He pulled back slightly; her face was hot as he rested his forehead on hers. "What do you think my actions are saying?"

She looked him in the eyes, her chest heaved. This time he let go of her hand. She stepped back slightly, but he cupped her face in his hands and brought his mouth to hers. One hand slipped into her hair and the other wrapped around her, holding her to him as he slid his tongue in her mouth.

She moaned.

He throbbed.

She kissed him back, her tongue sliding along his…Then pulled away in embarrassment. (They were in public on a sidewalk.)

"What do you think my act—"

"You like me."

Yuuta nodded.

"I like you too," she said, looking directly at him, but thoroughly embarrassed.

* * *

It was amazing, the kiss, how she reacted… what it felt like when she said she liked him. No avoidance, no eyes closed. But direct and clear. His chest swelled with joy while the room in his pants got smaller.

"Yuuta, I'm sorry, but I really need to head home…"

_Back to reality... _"Work?"

"Well, I'm working from home tonight, but my brothers…"

He nodded and they resumed their walk back home… holding hands, side by side.

* * *

Meanwhile … back to when they were at the intersection…

* * *

"We got separated," Shun asked.

"Let's just go," Yuuki said, pushing them along.

"We should stalk them!"

"Chizuru!" Mary said…appalled, sort of.

"You're curious too, aren't you Mary?"

Mary looked at Shun. "Are they dating?"

Shun looked at Yuuki, "Are they dating?"

Yuuki looked at Kaname. "Why are you looking at me?! He's your brother."

"If we follow him, it'll look weird if he gets home before Yuuki,"Chizuru said, scheming.

"But I want to watch…"

"You could run home," Shun offered.

"That would be too obvious," Kaname said, still feigning disinterest.

"Should we split up," Mary asked.

The all looked at Mary. "If we did that, we could see it from different angles…"

"How will Yuuki beat him home?"

"Well, after a certain point, it'll be too difficult, so he'll just have to go home then. Anything after that we'll have to report."

The discussed quickly and ran off. They broke out into teams: Yuuki and Kaname are Team 1. Shun, Chizuru and Mary are Team 2.

Team 1 went across the street, Team 2 stayed behind to follow them.

They followed them in this manner and nothing seemed to be happening. "This isn't any different than every other day," Kaname complained.

"I know, I'll have to give up soon."

"Yeah, I need to go home… We should call Team 2," he said fishing for his phone. Kaname felt a hand on his shoulder.

"They stopped…"

They watched as Akemi seemed to be asking a question…

"She's blushing a lot." Kaname said squinting.

"He's getting really close."

"What are they saying?"

Their eyes went wide.

"He kissed her! On the street," Kaname said in shock.

"Shhh!"

[ringing]

"Shhh!"

"It's my phone Yuuki," Kaname fumbled to answer it, not taking his eyes off of them. Kaname dropped the phone. This kiss was _much,_ _much_ more intimate than the first one. "Oh… my …g…"

"I'm going home," Yuuki said, slinking away.

Kaname just nodded, his own face flushed in embarrassment for watching.

"KANAME!" the voice on his phone called to him.

"Chizuru?"

"Shun didn't want to yell…"

"We should go."

"Yeah, let's double back to the tea shop so they don't see us."

"Yuuki's gone."

"Okay…see you soon…"

* * *

Yuuta finally walked into his house, "I'm home."

His father slinked around the corner. "You got home _after_ your brother."

"We got separated at a stoplight."

"Much _after_."

"That's not even proper grammar…" he said walking past his father.

"Are you hungry," his father asked.

"Yeah," he sat down at the table beside Yuuki.

"Welcome home," he said, looking at his older brother expectantly.

"Thanks."

Yuuki and his father stared at Yuuta.

[sighing]

"Did you tell him," Yuuta asked Yuuki.

"No."

"Tell me what," his father asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Why are you looking at me like that…" there was silence, "You guys followed me again didn't you."

"No."

"Don't lie."

"Okay, now I really want to know what happened," their father said, already forgotten.

"Yes."

"Did you see?"

"Maybe… Are you mad?"

Yuuta paused, "No, I don't think so."

"Should I be congratulating you?"

"Maybe… Are you mad?"

"No, not at all."

They both turned to their father. "I'm hungry, where's mom," they asked in unison.


End file.
